


KILL4ME

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Orin For The Win (Little Shop Of Horrors) [6]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Deception, Depression, Don’t Feed The Plant, Drinking blood, Dubious Consent, I’m so sorry, Killing for the greater good, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Manipulation, Molestation, Perverted Plant, Plants, Poor Orin, Probably considered rape, Prostate Milking, Self Harm Marks, Shy Orin, Slight Homophobic thoughts and talk, Tentacle Sex, Weakness, author apologizes, mentions of self harm, offscreen murder, poor self image, talk of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Orin goes looking for Audrey when she isn’t home for their date. He checks the florist shop after hours, only to find a rather… Persuasive talking plant.[Warning: Please read all tags!]





	KILL4ME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllTheFans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AllTheFans).



 

Orin walked down the cruddy streets of downtown Skidrow, the moon and dingy flickering street lamps the only source of light. The sky was pitch black, not a star in sight. But the leather wearing dentist hummed happily nonetheless. He ignored the slurred insults and cat calls of the drunks, stepping over the sleeping bums laying on the sidewalk as he made his way to Audrey’s. Tonight was another date night and Orin was rather excited for it. He had bought a new pair of handcuffs and was very anxious to try them out on Audrey. They were perfect. They were a cold and hard steel with sharp spikes on the inside that were sure to make her milky wrists bruise and bleed.

“Hey!” A deep and alcohol laced voice called, “You know you can’t cross here without paying first.”

Orin frowned and stopped in his tracks. It was almost 9, he should really be going.

“Yeah, I’m talking to you, tooth fairy.” The voice said.

The DDS decided that it’d be ok if he was a minute late. He plastered on a fake grin, walking back over to the alleyway that held a wasted man leaning against the building. He had an almost empty beer bottle in his hand, taking a swig as he watched Orin walk over to him.

“Oh, I apologize!” Orin said with a laugh, “What do I owe you?”

The man grinned, saying, “How about a kiss, sweetheart?”

“Alright.” Orin said before adding, “But I’m shy, so… Close you eyes.” Rather innocently.

The man did so, puckering his lips lightly as he leaned forward. Orin swiftly grabbed the glass bottle from the man’s hand, gripping the neck of it tightly. He swung it, the glass shattering across the man’s temple before he fell to the ground unconscious. Orin looked at the broken and sharp bottle that was still in his grip. He had the urge to finish the job. He wanted to gut this filthy mass of wasted human life. But he forced the weapon from his own hand, knowing he had a date to get to.

“Dumbass.” Orin grumbled, looking down at the man with disgust before turning and walking away.

_What are you talking about?_

_You’re a psycho_

_A goddamn sadist!_

Orin couldn’t help but hear these thoughts once more, having heard them for years now. Maybe they were his own. Or maybe it was a voice from the Ether trying to tell him how worthless he was. Soon the dentist was at Audrey’s apartment building, noticing that her lights were off. He felt suspicious, walking up the steps before going to her apartment door. He knocked sternly, waiting for a moment.

No one answered.

Orin sighed, knocking once more. After Audrey didn’t come to the door or say anything, he gave up, walking back out into the dark streets. Maybe she had got caught up in work again, or had forgot about the date. So he made his way across the street to the flower shop. He peered through the windows, seeing that a light was on in the back, even though the sign said they were closed. Orin pushed against the door, it opening.

Huh… Weird.

He walked inside, thick leather boots thunking against the tacky tiled floors as he made his way to the back. He peered into the room, seeing that no one was there.

“Audrey?” He called out hesitantly, looking around.

He walked inside, scanning the purple and yellow flowers that littered the counter.

“Are you here alone?” A deep voice called.

Orin whipped his head around, looking out through the open door. No one was there… Orin dug through his pockets, finding his trusty switchblade. He switched it open, the sharp metal glistening as he peeked around the corner.

“Oh, don’t act scared! **You’re** the intruder afterall!” The voice spoke again mockingly.

That’s when Orin noticed the plant. In the corner. Talking.

The DDS had seen that plant before and thought it was rather cool. But **this**? It was talking! Orin immediately let down his guard, fascinated by this freak of nature. He walked closer to the plant, which he recalled to be named Audrey II, or better known as ‘Twoey’. The plant smiled at Orin, being decently taller than him.

“W-Wow, you grew!” Orin said in amazement, the hand holding the weapon dropping to his side.

Twoey chuckled, a tendril raising as he beconed the dentist closer. This alien, just like with Seymour, could easily decipher Orin’s innermost weaknesses and desires. He knew that Orin’s mother had died and that he was dating Audrey.

His mother was dead.

His girlfriend was dull and dumb.

Therefore, the poor man was starved for attention. Yes, that had to be it. The plant smirked, watching as Orin hesitantly stepped closer and examined the tall plant. He reluctantly reached out a hand, gently caressing a leaf. He inspected the dark green leaf, it reminding him of an ivy leaf. One that grew on the sides of buildings, vines and twigs tangling and entrapping. (Foreshadowing, anyone?)

“Why are you here? Everyone else left.” Twoey said, remembering that Mr. Mushnik was taking Seymour and Audrey out to celebrate.

“Oh.” Orin said, now remembering why he was here in the first place, “I was trying to find Audrey.”

He didn’t break his gaze from the leaf, thumb rubbing against it in a therapeutic motion.

Twoey chuckled, purring, “Well here I am~”

Orin let out a small laugh at the ironic joke. A plant with a sense of humor! Was he going crazy?

He was going to ask if he knew where his girlfriend was when Twoey said, “I’m thirsty, Orin.”

Orin finally looked up from the leaf he was holding, asking, “Do you need water?”

The plant nodded, pointing a tendril to the cabinet that was apart of the counter just across the room.

“There’s a watering can in there.” Twoey said.

Orin nodded, going over to the cabinet and opening it after setting his switchblade down. He bent over to look for the watering can, finding a pretty blue one. Audrey must’ve picked it out. Meanwhile, Twoey was enjoying the view, watching as Orin finally grabbed the can and got back up. He filled it up with water, it being a little hard with the only light being from the backroom and the sink was in the farthest corner. Orin didn’t see the pot that had been sitting on the floor, getting halfway to the giant plant before he tripped over it. He would’ve surely hit the ground and spilled the entire canister of water if it wasn’t for the tendril that wrapped around his waist for support. Orin blushed in slight embarrassment, mumbling a ‘thanks’ as he steadied himself.

_Idiot_

_Twinkle toes_

_Worthless_

Orin tried to shake those words from his mind, walking over the rest of the way. He tilted the can over at the base of the plant, a tendril gently wrapping itself around his wrist to guide him to other areas. Orin’s mind blanked at the touch, the blush returning as he tried to ignore it. Twoey was being friendly, that was all.

“Y-You look amazing.” Orin said breathlessly, still in awe.

“And you look delicious~” Twoey purred, watching as Orin set the empty can down.

Orin looked up in slight surprise. What a… Odd choice of words. That’s when he noticed that Twoey was still holding onto his wrist, keeping him close. Orin tried to tell himself it wasn’t strange. He had petted and touched the plant a few moments ago, so what was to stop the plant from reciprocating these acts? Twoey gave an almost dark chuckle, raising Orin’s hand lightly.

“I just love humans, don’t you?” He asked.

“U-Uh, I guess.” Orin said, mind flashing back to when he almost killed one in that alleyway with a broken bottle top.

“They’re so soft and sensitive.” The plant continued, “And beautiful~”

The plant spun Orin in a slow, small circle as if to catch every angle of his body. Orin blushed at the compliment, even if he didn’t agree.

_He was disgusting_

_So ugly_

_Horribly sadistic_

Another tendril felt up Orin’s skin, slithering up his shirt and making him gasp. He didn’t know what to do now. This was a plant, it’s not like it was molesting him on purpose. Orin mentally scolded himself for immediately assuming that the plant was coming onto him. It was a fucking plant, it didn’t know what sex was! But that didn’t stop Orin’s body from reacting to the touches. The tendril wrapped around his waist and up his torso, so warm and soft. A short moan slipped out from the DDS’ lips, making him feel completely undignified.

“I-I think that’s enough.” Orin said, panting lightly with a flushed face.

“But those noises you’re making. Doesn’t that mean you like it…?” Twoey asked deceivingly.

Orin blushed with shame. What the hell was wrong with him?

_Man-whore_

_Little bitch_

_No good slut_

He was sending mixed signals to this very confused plant! Orin’s already tight pants were only becoming tighter as the tendril feeling his chest began rubbing and kneading a rather sensitive nipple. He tried to pull away, knowing if things continued he’d only hate himself even more. He pulled back, the tendril around his wrist now gripping his sleeve to keep him there. His arm slipped through the leather sleeve, the dentist having to get out of his light jacket. At that moment Audrey II considered letting Orin go. Maybe he wasn’t ready for this yet, just needed more time. But that thought disappeared from his mind as soon as he saw what was beneath the sleeves of Orin’s jacket.

“Oh… You did that just to tease me, didn’t you~?” Twoey purred, examining Orin’s wrists and forearms.

They held reddened and scabbed cuts, almost in a perfect row. Some were only a couple centimeters long. Others went from one side of his pale arm to the other. Some cuts were obviously fresh, red around the edges and slightly swollen. Others seemed older, completely scabbed over and scarring. The dentist had obviously reopened most of the scars. Orin looked at the plant in confusion, feeling a tendril brushing against the cuts lightly. Didn’t Twoey understand this was a bad thing? That this was a sign of poor mental health and frowned upon in society?

“I… I don’t understand…” Orin said, panting as he looked up from his wounds to Twoey.

The plant’s extremities hadn’t stopped their teasing, actually becoming more aggressive after the alien’s new discovery. Orin let out a whine, knees buckling as he fell to the floor. He was on his knees now, squirming and pulling lightly against the touch. It was too much and yet not enough for the sick dentist.

“St-Stop! You don’t know what you’re do- ah~!” Orin cut himself off with a moan as a tendril slipped down his pants.

Twoey smirked, working on removing the man’s pants as he moaned helplessly beneath him. Orin didn’t put up much of a fight, lost in pleasure and shock as he was stripped. He tried to cover himself, feeling shame rise up double time now that he was completely naked. He suddenly realized that Seymour, Audrey, and Mr. Mushnik could come back and witness this humiliating scene at any moment.

“Aw, don’t be shy~” The plant practically purred, groping and stroking the tooth fairy's supple skin.

Orin tried to contain his moans, a tendril wrapping around his wrists and raising them above his head with mild aggression. A tendril began to stroke his hardened member, Orin biting back a moan. He tried to control himself, losing most physical fight as soon as his hands had been deemed immobile. Picking up his pace, Twoey relished in the moans that the dentist produced, pleased with his obedience. After a few moments of pleasuring him, he was getting too loud, the plant fearing a bypasser would hear these obscene sounds and look through the shop’s windows. Orin’s hundredth moan was cut off as Twoey slipped a tendril inside, muffling his noises. His hair was completely disheveled, blushing and keeping his eyes tightly shut as he started to suck and moan around the wriggling tendril. Orin couldn’t explain it. It felt so damn dirty to do it. But god, it felt so good as well. He found that the more he acted like a whore, the better it felt. The tendril finally pulled out, slick with saliva.

“What do you want?” Twoey asked, the question shocking Orin.

Orin opened his eyes, looking up at the plant timidly. God, what did he want? His mind was swimming with pure desire. He needed pleasure. Needed release, damn it.

_Touch me_

_Defile me_

_Use me_

That’s what he wanted to say, whining and panting as he tried to form the words. But the plant was patient, enjoying how incoherent and messy he had made the professional. Finally, he was able to speak, feeling truly shameful.

“T-Take me.”

The alien replied with a chuckle, the slick tendril making it’s way down his pale form. Orin moaned as his leaking member was continuously stroked and teased. He shut his eyes tightly once more, feeling his legs being opened. Orin had never done this before. Did he even know what he was talking about when he asked the plant to fuck him?

“Try to relax, baby~” Audrey II said with a laugh, noticing that Orin was tensing up.

He was obviously nervous and Twoey wanted to keep him from panicking at any cost. Orin gasped as he felt the wet hot tendril press against his entrance. It gently eased itself inside, giving the dentist time to adjust. He forced himself to stay still, a shiver crawling up his spine at the foreign feeling. It was thin enough not to cause pain as it felt around inside him. It was as if it was looking for something. Orin, being inexperienced in this, wasn’t sure what. But a dull sort of pleasure began to form due to the wet friction. He let out a whine, pulling lightly against the tendril wrapped around his wrist. But his vision suddenly went white, an intense pleasure washing over him as the tendril inside brushed against a special bundle of nerves. He arched his back, cheeks painted crimson as he moaned loudly.

“H-Holy shit.” Orin cursed, trying to compose himself.

Which was hard to do with the tendrils continuing to prob and tease him inside and out. His hardened member was leaking profusely now, the tendril around it quickening before slowing down, only to pick up the pace again. This teasing and torturous cycle was enough to drive Orin crazy. Not to mention the new sensation of being taken from the inside.

“G-God, **right there!** ” He cried, “Please!”

Another laugh.

“Please what~?” Twoey teased with a smirk.

“More~!” Orin said, voice a mixture of a moan and a whine.

The plant was happy to comply, pressing and kneading the dentist’s prostate. Orin wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate, moaning and arching into every thrust like a well trained whore. Twoey enjoyed seeing the usually aggressive and dominant dentist lying on his back, moaning and writhing with pleasure. A particularly well aimed thrust had him seeing stars, the pleasure tipping him over the edge. White streaks painted his abdomen, Orin moaning and shivering as he finally came.

“F-Fuck!” He cursed, the intense sensation slowly starting to fade as he finished.

Body sore and worn, the dentist panted and laid limply on the floor. He had never experienced any sort of pleasure like this before (and him and his blonde girlfriend had done some freaky stuff, he will admit). The tendrils that were tangled around his body soon detached themselves, pulling away. Orin whined, gasping lightly as the tendril inside of him pulled out. Orin felt cold and empty then, realizing that he was completely naked on the floor of the ‘Mushnik and Sons’ florist shop. He looked down at himself, seeing that the plant had turned him into an utter mess.

“Bathroom’s over there.” Twoey said, pointing to a door to the left.

Orin blushed, grabbing his clothes and heading over to get washed up and dressed. A couple minutes later, he walked back out, looking over at the plant.

Holy shit.

Was it… dead?

Orin ran over to Audrey II, looking him over. The giant plant’s head was on the ground, leaves wilting at it’s side. It had happened so suddenly, he was just fine a minute ago!

“Twoey?” Orin asked, “What the hell happened?”

A whisper.

Orin leaned closer, asking, “Wh-What?”

“Feed me!”

Oh, he was just hungry! Orin sighed in relief but mentally cursed Seymour for not taking better care of his miraculous plant.

“Alright, what do you eat?” Orin asked, “Plants eat dirt, right?”

“No!” Audrey II cried.

“They eat sunlight or something?” Orin tried again.

“No, you idiot!” Twoey yelled, losing his patience.

Orin flinched away from the plant, feeling hurt by this. He never claimed to be a plant expert, ok?

Twoey sighed, saying, “Sorry, I’m not myself when I’m hungry.”

It had taken him a long time to reel the dentist in. Twoey knew he wouldn’t grow enough with the measly drops of blood Seymour was feeding him from his fingertips.

“W-Well what do you eat?” Orin asked.

“I need meat. Must be fresh. Must be… Blood.” Audrey II said as delicately as he could.

Orin could sense that something was wrong. He opened his mouth to ask a question. Deep down he knew the answer, but he asked anyways.

“Does it have to be human…?”

Twoey smiled, nodding lightly. He wrapped a tendril around Orin’s waist, pulling him close while keeping his voice down just in case.

“There must be someone you can end real quiet-like. You wouldn’t want me to starve, would you?” He asked.

Orin quickly shook his head, face flushing from the familiar touch around his waist.

“I-I guess so.” Orin said.

Twoey chuckled, reaching a tendril over to grab Orin’s switchblade, which he had set on the counter a while ago. He handed it to the violent dentist. Orin gripped the weapon firmly, nodding and turning to the door. He put his hand on the knob, stopping for a moment. He turned to the tall plant, suddenly feeling rather alone. He didn’t want to leave. But then he reminded himself that Twoey would probably die if he didn't get fed soon. So the sadistic dentist headed out of the shop, looking down the dark and deserted streets. His mind wandered off to a certain drunk who was hopefully still knocked unconscious in the alleyway a few blocks back. With an anticipating smile, Orin headed towards that direction.

“Heh. I’ll have to admit, the guy **did** look like plant food to me…” Orin said to himself.

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my messed up works! XD  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
